Tout ça pour un sourire?
by Black Cat XD
Summary: os/ la princesse Naminé n'a pas le moral, alors son père tente de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra la faire rire. Cela attirera de drôles de numéros au palais... Je fais encore dans le délire... rien à faire j'suis trop inspirée par n'importe quoi...


Hello!

Bon voici un petit os où j'ai étaller l'étendue de mon délire. Je crois que c'est dans le même style que mes «la dernière fois»...  
J'en suis pas particulièrement fière... on dirait que ça a été écrit par un enfant de 10 ans, mais bon, ç'est parfois mon quotient, donc je fais avec XD

Surtout que j'aurais peut-être du étudier plutôt que faire ça... mais bon faut ben que j'évavue un peu... j'finis juste le 23 T_T

À disclamer: Tout ses merveilleux perso ne sont pas à moi, sinon je serais riche et je n'aurais pas à terminer mes études... Y'a juste la brunette qui est à moi et j'y tiens...

* * *

**Tout ça pour un sourire?**

Il était une fois une petite princesse vivant seule dans un château avec son père. Elle répondait au doux nom de Naminé. La jeune fille de 17 ans, qui en temps normal rayonnait toujours de joie, cessa soudainement de sortir de sa chambre. Son père et tous ses serviteurs tentèrent de lui rendre son sourire, mais rien n'y fit, elle demeurait triste et enfermée dans sa chambre.

L'étendu des dégâts se révéla lorsqu'elle coupa son grill cheese en rectangle plutôt qu'en triangle. Ce qui, bien évidement provoqua tout un remue ménage dans tout le château, car personne d'heureux et saint d'esprit ne tranchait en rectangle ce doux met sacré.

Le roi Ansem le sage envoya donc un jour des messagers aux quatre coins du royaume afin de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait faire rire de nouveau sa fille adorée. Dans les jours suivant, les comiques arrivèrent en grand nombre, emmenant avec eux l'espoir de recevoir ce qu'ils voulaient, gracieusement offert par le roi une fois mission accomplie.

-0-0-0-

Le roi et la princesse s'installèrent dans la salle d'audience afin de recevoir les candidats. Le premier, un magicien aux cheveux roses fit apparaître des fleurs, ce qui n'impressionna guère l'assistance et encore moins la princesse. Il retenta sa chance en sortant un lapin blanc de son chapeau, ce qui n'engendra pas plus de réaction. La créature regarda sa montre avant de la replacer dans son gilet rouge et de repartir à la course, criant qu'il était en retard.

Ansem fit expulser l'homme avant que le moral de sa fille soit plus bas, si cela était possible.

Le suivant était un joueur de carte blond, qui affirmait pouvoir battre n'importe qui.

- En quoi cela fera-t-il sourire ma fille? Questionna le roi.

Devant l'absence de réponse cohérente, il subit le même sort que le premier.

Le suivant, un homme de forte taille, aux cheveux bleus et arborant une cicatrice en X entre les yeux, se présenta comme étant un dresseur de loups.

Ses trois braves bêtes noires enchaînèrent acrobaties et cabrioles, récoltant à chaque erreurs, aussi minime soit-elle, un regard meurtrier de leur maitre. C'est très piteusement qu'ils terminèrent leur numéro.

Le roi appela la société protectrice des animaux afin qu'elle fasse enquête sur ce douteux personnage… Une jeune femme brune se présenta au palais et pris en charge ce dossier, promettant au roi de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Ansem annonça la pause.

-0-0-0-

Plus loin dans la file d'attente, un rouquin et un blondinet discutaient tout en observant les participants.

- Alors Rox? Tu vas présenter quelque chose tant qu'à m'avoir accompagné?

- Non, répondit-il. Je sais rien faire de réellement intéressant… Je veux juste voir si la princesse est aussi mignonne qu'on le dit…

Après un instant d'hésitation, il demanda :

- Est-ce que Larxene sait que tu es ici?

- Non… j'lui aie dit qu'on allait à la pêche…

Ils se turent, le temps d'entendre l'annonce de la reprise.

-0-0-0-

Un duo d'acrobates se présenta. Un était mince, ses cheveux noirs aux mèches blanches attaché en queue de cheval, portant un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Le second, un homme de forte stature portait la barbe, taillée en demi-lune sur ses joues. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en drealocks.

Les hommes firent un long numéro empli de plusieurs cascades dangereuses, mais la princesse ne souri pas :

- Je ne nie pas votre talent… fit d'elle d'une petite voix. Je n'aie juste pas envi de rire, toute cette mascarade m'ennui…

Pendant qu'ils ramassèrent leur matériel pour repartirent d'où ils étaient venu, là où leurs talents étaient vraiment apprécié, le magicien rosé se précipita devant la princesse :

- C'est un gars qui rentre de sa clinique…

- Stop! L'interrompit la brunette de plus tôt. Je censure cette blague.

- Quoi? Comment oses-tu m'interrompre, moi le grand Marluxia!

- Bien… comme ça! Je sais quelle blague tu racontais, et vu que je suis là pour la protection des animaux je te laisserais pas la raconter…

Le roi le fit donc expulser pour la deuxième fois, pendant que la jeune femme retourna à son enquête…

Ensuite, un jeune sitariste punk se présenta devant eux. Il leur interpréta magnifiquement un morceau de Green day, subjuguant l'assemblée. Mais Naminé n'eut aucunes réactions, sauf de demander à son père d'engager le musicien à la cour, ce que le roi fit.

Un scientifique blond, à l'air miteux, débarqua avec son apprenti, un jeune argenté vêtu d'une jupe hawaïenne démodé. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un autre argenté se disant aussi scientifique, qui se pavanait en se croyant supérieur…

Les argentés amenèrent une table ou le savant au regard glacial s'installa pour démontrer son savoir. Il mélangea diverses substances faisant apparaître des arcs-en-ciel, des papillons et des libellules. Voyant que rien ne faisait réagir la princesse blonde, il concocta une dernière potion qu'il tendit au plus grand de ses partenaires. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard du genre : Si tu crois que je vais me faire avoir deux fois tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au nombril …

- Néo-Riku… bois ça… fit le blond au plus jeune.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, en grimaçant à cause du gout sans doute horrible de la potion à l'apparence de boue… Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement avant de tomber par terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait un nez, les oreilles d'un cochon, sans oublier la queue en tire-bouchon.

Naminé éclata en sanglot, laissant tout le monde perplexe, sauf son père, qui lui était de forte mauvaise humeur…

- Mais quel crétin! Vous venez ici sans savoir ce qui fait peur à la princesse! S'écria la brunette de plus tôt.

- Mais te quoi tu te mêle petite néophyte?

- Bien quand y'a des animaux d'impliqué… et pas néophyte, technicienne en santé animale…

Pour toute réponse, le vieillard frustré lui balança quelques fioles et autre équipements potentiellement dangereux. Elle lui répondit par une magnifique grimace.

- Ça suffit! Ordonna Ansem le sage. Toi retourne à ton enquête! Et toi ramasse ce bazar!

Ils s'exécutèrent pendant que le roi calmait ça fille et que le candidat suivant entrait avec pour seul accessoire un livre. L'homme de petite taille, pour ne pas dire nain ou stroumph, s'avança pour raconter un conte tout mignon qui se terminait bien.

- Père, je veux en faire notre nouveau scribe-raconteur d'histoire, il ne sautera pas partout comme le criquet et sa voix n'est pas agaçante…

Le blond sur le trône accepta une fois de plus la requête de sa fille, donnant son 4% à l'insecte.

Un certain magicien-humoriste se glissa de nouveau devant la cour, cette fois avec un monocycle et quelques quilles… Il commença son numéro sans attendre l'accord de personne, puisque de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas eut…

Soudain un hurlement résonna, juste avant que le technicienne passe en courant tout en regardant derrière elle, serrant son bras contre elle. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta le rosé de plein fouet… Très sonné, l'homme lui grogna :

- Non mais ça va pas? C'est quoi l'idée de sortir de nulle part sans regarder où tu vas!

- Mais ce connard m'a mordu!!

- Un des loups? Demanda le roi.

- Non! Ce %?!&! de Saix! Arg ça fait un mal de chien!

Ansem fit conduire les accidentés à l'infirmerie. Le dénommé Saix fut arrêté pour entrave et rage à l'interrogatoire. Ensuite, ce fut une longue pause, question que le roi remettre en question tout cela…

-0-0-0-

À l'infirmerie, la brunette venait de se calmer et d'accepter qu'on lui recoud le bras. L'homme tenait un sac de glace sur sa tête, où une bosse s'était formée.

- Tu viens souvent ici?

- Juste quand y'a des accidents de monocycle après m'être fait mordre par un fou…

-0-0-0-

Naminé se promenait dans les couloirs, en attendant la reprise. Tout cela l'ennuyait profondément, mais son père ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait hâte que tout cela se termine, surtout après l'histoire du cochon et de l'enquête. La blonde devait admettre qu'elle avait presque souri lorsque qu'elle avait vu l'accident de monocycle, mais le sang sur le bras de la femme l'avait dégouté.

Elle croisa un blondinet aux yeux bleus profonds qui cherchait les toilettes. Elle lui indiqua avant de retourner auprès de son père. Tout en continuant de penser à cette rencontre…

-0-0-0-

- Te voilà enfin Roxas! S'exclama Axel. Tu t'étais perdu?

- Oui… c'est bientôt ton tour?

- Ouais. T'as rien manqué, y'a juste eu un sculpteur, un dresseur de canard qui en avait qui parlait, mais on comprenait rien…

Peu de temps plus tard, ce fut finalement le tour du roux, qui se présenta sans hésitation :

- Qui je suis? Je suis Axel. Gat it memorize? Je vais faire danser le feu pour vous.

Il fit apparaître une princesse en flammes, puis un dragon qui l'enleva. Ensuite un prince vint le secourir, car l'enlevée était trop exigeante. Finalement le dragon et le prince partirent ensemble.

Il y eu tout d'abord des applaudissements, jusqu'à ce que le roux reçoive une poêle derrière la tête. Une femme blonde, ayant deux mèches défiant la gravité, un peu comme des antennes, sortie de la foule et attrapa l'homme par une oreille.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu étais à la pêche! Sale menteur!

- Mais larxy chérie…

- Y'a pas de Larxy chérie qui tienne! C'est Roxas qui t'as entrainé ici?!

La fureur blonde lâcha Axel, attrapa sa poêle pour se diriger vers le blond, qui mystérieusement n'était plus entouré par la foule… Légèrement paniqué, il sortit deux clefs géantes, prêt à parer les coups, qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

- Larxene! Tenta Axel. Arrête! C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné ici je voulais remporter le prix pour pouvoir t'offrir une bague potable!

Les gardes se décidèrent enfin à intervenir séparant tout le monde, les menant devant Ansem. Mettant fin au brouhaha, ils entendirent finalement un petit rire cristallin. Se tournant vers le trône, ils constatèrent que Naminé riait aux larmes, juste à côté de son père.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de rire, le roi la questionna sur la raison de son rire, question de récompenser la bonne personne.

- Père c'est la combinaison de tout cela, les clefs, la poêle et ce pauvre qui se fait tirer les oreilles…

- Bien, que désirez vous comme récompense?

- Je veux avoir un beau mariage pour ma Larxy, si elle veut toujours de moi, demanda le rouquin.

Pour toute réponse, la femme lui sauta dans les bras, pendant que le roi acquiesçait. Puis ils attendirent la réponse de Roxas.

- Et bien votre honneur, je ne sais pas quoi demander, je n'étais là que pour accompagner mon ami…

- Lorsque tu le sauras, tu n'auras qu'à revenir me le demander.

- Je vais discuter avec lui affin de l'aider à choisir, déclara la princesse en se levant.

Elle attrapa la main de Roxas et l'entraîna dans les jardins royaux. Ils discutèrent longuement tout en se baladant.

-0-0-0-

Appuyée contre une colonne, la brunette les avait regardés partir avec un soupir.

- J'aurai aimé gagner, fit Marluxia juste à côté d'elle.

- Moi aussi…

- Mais t'as même pas participé!

- Quand on sait qu'on a pas de talents…

- Tu veux aller boire un verre?

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils partirent donc prendre un coup entre perdants au bar du château.

-0-0-0-

Après plusieurs semaines de fréquentation, Roxas demanda la main de Naminé. Ansem accepta et leur mariage eut lieu en même temps que celui d'Axel et Larxene, le jour des 18 ans de la princesse.

Ce fut au beau double mariage, au la seule incident notoire fut le passage d'une femme en orange qui leur déclara :

- Il parait que du cheddar sur un craquelin, c'est excellent en entré. (1)

Puis on ne la revit plus jamais.

- Je crois que j'ai pas compris, déclara la technicienne à son cavalier rose.

- Moi non plus…

Tous s'installèrent à table pour manger leurs grilles cheese, qu'ils coupèrent en triangle.

Ils vécurent tous heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant puisque les femmes firent toutes carrière.

**Fin**

* * *

(1) C'est une publicité de fromage au Québec… Y'a du monde qui font une activité quelconque et la y'a une femme en orange qui passe, arrête le temps de faire une remarque du genre et repart…

Vous en avez pensé quoi? c'était mauvais? trop con pour être lu? une perte de temps? vous avez aimé?

laissez moi une review pour me le faire savoir...


End file.
